


Love or Lust

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Feels, Love Confessions, Secret love, Self-Reflection, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Vegeta is Bad at Feelings (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Vegeta thinks over his decisions after his first night with bulma and ask himself the question why.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Love or Lust

**Author's Note:**

> YO YO I hoped you enjoyed it, thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Follow @GhostlyJudge on twitter 
> 
> All comments welcomed.

Staring at the darken sealing he thought about what he did or why he did it Vegeta was no stranger to acting on emotion or instinct alone but this was different turning his head sideways he gazed upon the sleeping bluenette next to him she had been a pain in his side ever since he arrived back on the planet hell even before that when she gave me that ridiculous pink shirt but after a while he noticed changes in her from caring for him after the explosion, giving new battle armor, and this making his bed warm after so many nights alone, still though after all that the question raised in his head over and over.

"Why why did I bed her," he thought as he moved strands of her hair out of her face she was beautiful in the moonlight the light of the moon seemed to bounce off her making her radiant her peaceful nature calmed him for a moment he forgot about the androids, his goals to get stronger, and killing Kakarot he just thought about her and his newfound emotions and feelings for her or at least he thought that's what it was, "I wonder if this Lov-" 

Gritting his teeth Vegeta tried to shake those thoughts out of his "NO!!" he told himself this was just mating not love he was a warrior prince, not some sick love puppy "NO this was lust this was just an opportunity to fuck a women" he thought "a very sexy, smart woma- NO" Vegeta tried to correct himself and tell himself it was because of her breast, ass he had bedded her it had to be there night began with a fight then a kiss then a trip to the bedroom that wasn't love that was the need to fuck and shut her up and he did so with a kiss but just like before that was a question that needed to be answered the kiss he had leaned in first and took her lips to his own.

"Ugh get ahold of yourself" Vegeta smacked his head stopping his train of thought "I can't love an earthling, this woman was nothing more than a fuck a means to make my cock wet that is all pure lust between two people! nothing more!!" The prince finished telling himself by accepting the decision he looked over at her again she had moved closer to him without the prince noticing wrapping her arm around his chest and placing her head on him,he didn't know what to do.He had accepted this was lust right? Vegeta didn't move for minutes every muscle, thought and action was at war with itself one side told him to move her another screamed to get closer.

"ENOUGH," Vegeta thought to himself "I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS AND ELITE WARRIOR AMONG WARRIORS I MAKE MY OWN CHOICES AND ACTIONS AND NEVER QUESTION MYSELF" the words burned through his head it seemed all at once the questions and thoughts were dead and answered he had made his choice, Wrapping his arms around the sleeping women he held her tight and saw a hint of a smile on her face holding her tighter Vegeta placed a small kiss on her head.

"I Love You" he whispered silently just enough that he would hear.

Bulma smiled more "I love you too," she thought in her head as she dozed off to sleep. She didn't wanna ruin this moment or try to put her input. Bulma decided long ago when he started talking to let him sort it out on his own and go with whatever choice he would make. The two snuggled closer together as the night came to an end and held each other as if they didn't wanna let go.

**Author's Note:**

> YO YO thank you for reading your dope and rock.
> 
> I know this is a little short (sorry) but I have some more stuff planned I just kept having this idea and I needed to write it yo. Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> All comments welcomed yo if you dont wanna comment thats cool yo thank you so much for taking the time to read this yo. Ur awesome thank you.


End file.
